1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device means a device, a circuit, an element, and the like that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. An example of the semiconductor device is a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode. Another example of the semiconductor device is a circuit including a semiconductor element. Another example of the semiconductor device is a device provided with a circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a trend toward multiple gray levels of display data and higher resolution of display regions. To meet the demand for higher resolution, an integrated circuit (IC) is used as a driver circuit of a display device, particularly as a signal line driver circuit (also referred to as a source driver). The driver IC means a driver circuit in the form of an IC.
A driver IC includes a grayscale voltage generation circuit. This grayscale voltage generation circuit generates an analog signal to be supplied to a pixel from a digital signal which is an image data. The grayscale voltage generation circuit functions as what is called a digital-analog converter circuit (D/A converter circuit).
The driver IC includes an amplifier circuit for output, in addition to the D/A converter circuit. Here, a circuit including a D/A converter circuit and an amplifier circuit is referred to as a D/A converter module. The increase in the number of grayscale levels decreases the voltage width corresponding to one grayscale level.
The D/A converter module is required to convert a digital signal into an analog signal in a prescribed period in accordance with an increase in the number of pixels. Furthermore, the D/A converter module is required to be small in size in order to reduce the area of the driver IC.
In Non-Patent Document 1, a resistor-ladder D/A converter circuit is proposed.
In Patent Document 1, a D/A converter circuit which converts an upper-bit digital signal and a lower-bit digital signal into an analog signal using a combination of a resistor-ladder method and a current-control method is proposed.